Paper Star
by joyincreation
Summary: Mohinder has to decide whether or not to adopt the little girl he saved Molly. The first chapter isn't really good but the story will be. R
1. Prolouge

A/N: Okay, I was watching Heroes on the NBC site and I was just thinking that it would be so sweet if Mohinder adopted Molly, but there probably not going to do that on the show so I'm going to write a fic about it.

This is set like two weeks after "How to stop an exploding man," and Mohinder is deciding whether or not to adopt Molly.

Oh and this is in my own little world so if I mess something up then please tell me but it might just be how I need the story to go.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was time to make this final decision, he could either adopt Molly, or let Nikki and DL take her to Las Vegas with them and Micah.

On one hand he was responsible for her life, not only was it his antibodies that were fighting in her body but, he was the only one that had kept her safe during the time right before the election until after it. He loved her in only the way that a surrogate father can, he wanted to keep her safe no matter what happened to him, and had proved that many times over. He had a new job working for the government on a way to keep the Heroes safe and stop Sylar. Even after Sylar was stopped the program would keep working to find these people and warn them about what they would have to face in there life and help them deal with it. That was a job that would never end after all new Heroes were being born everyday. He was moving to a nicer apartment, his fathers had sentimental value and he could afford it when he was the starving cab driver/professor, but with Molly it wasn't good enough.

On the other hand if Nikki took her she most likely have a normal life, even though Molly wasn't normal. She would have Micah to talk to about the problems that being a Hero presented, but didn't Mohinder despite him not being a Hero know just all there was to know about it. There was the obvious problem that he didn't know how to be a parent, but then again most people don't when they become parents and he didn't even have to go through the whole babies and diaper changing thing.

Mohinder was thinking about all these things as he was reading the paper trying to find a new apartment. Molly was currently staying with Nikki and her family at a hotel until he made his decision and got an apartment that was suitable.

This decision was going to be one of the most important if not the most important of his life but as much as he wanted to make this decision for him self he wasn't. He was making for him and Molly. He had to think about how this would affect her. How would she best grow up?

The only thought that came to Mohinder's mind during all of this was…he was best for Molly. He had a good job, he was soon to have a good apartment, and he knew Molly better than anyone else. He spent the most time with her out of anyone, and even before that night he and Molly had an unexplainable bond that no one at the lab quite understood.

He had a lot of character witnesses and the lawyer he spoke with said that he had a good chance to win.

Right then Mohinder saw an ad for a three bedroom apartment with a dishwasher and W/D hookups in Brooklyn and right in his price range. It was the perfect apartment on paper he would just have to check it out in person.

Mohinder was still thinking about his situation, after all something that big how could you not, as he walked through the lobby and to the elevators in the apartment building. Two days ago he saw the apartment in the paper and he had made an appointment to check it out today. The building was nice; nothing like the Petrelli townhouse in Manhattan but it was good for New York.

When he saw the apartment he knew. He could see Molly and him living here it would be the perfect. He was going to move in here and adopt Molly, that was all there was to it.

Right then he called Noah Bennet.

A/N: I know it's a little short but my first chapters always are so don't worry it will get better and longer. Please review and being brutally honest is expectable I'm okay with knowing that you think I suck.


	2. Telling Molly

A/N: See I told you guys the first chapter would suck, but that's just how it has to be. So I guess I really don't have anything else to say except for please review!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Mr. Bennet," Mohinder said in his thick Indian accent.

"Please call me Noah," Noah said sitting down in the booth across from Mohinder. "So where is Molly today?"

"Peter agreed to take her for a while today, I think he could use the company to after Nathan, he's so secluded, I don't think he even gets out of the house except to go to his tests," Mohinder said sadly taking a drink of the hot coffee they were talking over.

"Claire has been saying how distant he is when she goes over there, but I here that Heidi has been very understanding considering the circumstances, but that's not what we came here to talk about is it?" Noah smiled.

"No it isn't," Mohinder said grabbing his pack and pulling out a folder that obviously wasn't one of his Heroes files, it was much bigger and had a different colored paper sticking out from just about all of it.

"So you finally decided to adopt Molly," Noah said smiling bigger.

"Yes, and you're really the only person that I know that has ever adopted someone before, so I was hoping that you could help me, I already have a ton of information, I'm just not sure how to go about all of this," Mohinder said very flustered.

"Well this isn't like most adoption cases where the kids are in foster care, so we have to do this independently, you need to call your lawyer and tell him that you want to adopt Molly, then you should move in to your new place as soon as possible so that the social worker can come and see that you have a suitable home, then you'll need to present information about your work, and then hopefully you'll go to court," Noah said expertly, but really when wasn't he sure about something?

"I'll go to court?" Mohinder said starting to get worried.

"Yes it wont be anything big just a small family court hearing, the judge will go over all your paper work, the social workers findings, and your character statements, which I'll write you one if you like, and since there are no other interested parties it should go through rather quickly," Noah smiled at how concerned Mohinder was.

"So right after this court date if the judge rules in favor of me, does that mean that I'll get to take molly home?" Mohinder asked starting to get excited.

"Yes, he'll have you sign some papers giving you full custody of Molly, then you two can go home," Noah smiled and got up to leave seeing that Mohinder didn't have anymore questions.

"Wait, Claire mentioned a boy to me once named Zach and the new list has a Zach Marshall from Odessa, is that him?" Mohinder asked stepping out of the booth himself.

"Yeah that's him, he's on the list?" Noah said surprised.

"Yes, Sylar's blood helped make an even bigger list, and this Zach is on it I was going to ask him to come here to New York but I wanted to speak with you first, what should I do?"

"I'll tell Claire she can ask him up here to visit her, I think he would take it a lot better from her than from total strangers, plus I think there's something going on there I want to see what it is," Noah said stepping onto the street and waiting for a taxi, "She's over at Peters we can share a cab,"

The Taxi ride to Peters was relatively silent considering they couldn't talk about…things in front of random cabbies, but once they arrived at his flat things immediately picked back up again.

"Come on Peter," Mohinder mumbled as he stood outside the door with Noah waiting for Peter to open up.

Just then the door opened but instead of Peter it was Claire.

"Hey dad," Claire said turning to go back into the apartment, "Peter and Molly are playing with there powers, trying to see who can find Waldo faster, its kind of cute how upset Peter gets when he loses though,"

"Mohinder go tell Molly the good news," Noah said sitting down on Peters couch, "I'll tell Claire everything,"

Mohinder didn't need to be told twice and walked into the kitchen where Peter and Molly were looking at an oversized book that he suspected was the where's Waldo.

"Hey Peter, Molly come here and stop beating Peter mercilessly," Mohinder laughed as Molly ran over to him.

"I knew you were coming," Molly smiled.

"Well of course you did, did Peter though?" Mohinder laughed looking up at Peter.

"Hey after the whole exploding thing you think people would give me a break but no, I still get teased for not being able to control a power I got like a week ago," Peter pretended to pout.

Mohinder whispered something into Molly's ear and she laughed and nodded.

"Peter I wont beat you to bad next time we play, I promise," Molly laughed up into Peters astonished face that a little girl was laughing at him.

"You know what I'm going to go talk to Claire she can appreciate how hard it is to have control," Peter pouted and left.

"So what did you do today besides beat Peter at games?" Mohinder asked sitting Molly down on one of Peters kitchen chairs and sat down in one of his own.

"Well when Claire came over she told me she couldn't get hurt, and she showed me, it was so cool," Molly smiled closing the book on the table.

"I bet that was…okay I need to talk to you Molly," Mohinder said getting into his serious parenting voice.

"Okay," Molly said not knowing how serious he was.

"You know that you've been living at the hotel with Nikki, DL, and Micah?"

"Yeah,"

"Well would you want to live with me?" Mohinder said deciding that it would be best to ease into the whole I want to adopt you thing.

"Yeah, that would be great, but your apartment is tiny were would I fit?" Molly asked innocently.

"Well I'm moving, since I've got my new job I can afford a bigger place, you'd have your own room," Mohinder smiled.

"Would the let me live with you since your not my dad?" Molly asked another innocent question.

"Well that's the thing I was hoping that you'd let me…adopt you," Mohinder said quietly.

Molly got a huge grin on her face and hugged Mohinder. Mohinder just smiled and hugged the small girl that would be his daughter soon back. Molly abruptly stopped hugging Mohinder and ran into the other room where Noah, Claire, and Peter were talking about the newest Zach development with Mohinder right behind her.

"Guys guess what?" Molly said excitedly

"What?" Claire indulged.

"Mohinder's going to adopt me!" Molly squealed and launched herself on Claire while Claire just smiled.

"That's great," Claire smiled at Molly knowing how great it felt to finally have a family, even though she had been adopted since birth she still knew how lucky she was to have them.

"I know," Molly said looking at her future dad…wait did she call him dad? She'd ask him later.

"So everyone want to go to Nikki's?" Peter asked hoping to get all the Heroes that lived in New York together since they hadn't talked since the day after…everything.

"Yeah, I want to tell Micah," Molly said pulling her coat off of the rack and moving towards the door.

A/N: Sorry I'm stopping it there I want the big Heroes meeting to have a chapter all to itself, so did I do okay? You do have to realize that this is my first Heroes fic and I might just be used the my other fandoms writing styles. I'm also really sorry if i've butchered the adoption process it just works well for this story,


End file.
